


Tame

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: Lex's thoughts the morning after.





	Tame

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long LOOOOONNNNGGGGG time ago (like a decade or so) and just found it on a harddrive. I appologise for the poor quality. I'd like to say I've gotten better, but I was taught I shouldn't tell lies...

Perfection. Utter perfection.  
Oh, god, what have I done?  
…  
He looks like an angel. A fallen angel now…  
Like a dark idol against white Egyptian cotton.  
…  
Why?  
Just tell me why, Clark.  
Why now?  
Why lay yourself at the mercy of a Luthor?… At my mercy?  
What made this time different?

It was just another mutant in a long parade of even weirder mutants. It wasn’t even the first time I got knocked about.  
So why now?  
Why tell me your secrets without holding anything back?

I thought you were a mutant. It fit, you know.  
Your reaction to the stones, the powers, the secrecy…  
Boy, was I ever wrong!  
…  
An alien. A fucking grade-A ALIEN!  
Clark Kent couldn’t be something as mundane as a run-of-the-mill mutant, oh no, mister Kent had to be an out-of-this-world, give-Spielberg-a-wet-dream ALIEN!  
…  
Do you know what I could do with an alien, you foolish boy? Especially one with such nifty extras. X-ray vision, heat vision, superspeed, superstrength, the list goes on.  
I could dissect you, find out what makes you tick. Rebuild you, build my own army of ‘yous’... My own army of supermen. Ready to take over the world at my command. Alexander the Great.  
…  
Don’t you know I’m a Luthor? Bred and groomed to be the next megalomaniac?  
Luthors are ruthless. Luthors are bastards. Luthors don’t feel. …ever.

So why did you tell me?  
Why tell me you loved me?  
You should have asked for the Ferrari. Maybe even the Mazerati. Those I could have given you… but my heart? I can’t give you what doesn’t exist, Clark. Ask for something else.  
…  
Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe I do have a heart.  
I’m like the tin man, only feeling my heart because it hurts. It hurts so much, Clark. Make it stop. …Please?…  
…  
Fuck. I’m pathetic.  
It’s on your own head, you moron. You do realise that, right?

You shouldn’t have touched me. Everything would have been fine if you’d just kept your hands to yourself. We’d have parted amicably and ended up laughing it off as yet another form of Smallville madness.

Why did you have to touch my cheek? Such gentleness. Such purity. How could I resist?  
You burn me. Burn in my blood and in my soul.  
…  
I’m sorry.  
I couldn’t…  
I’m only human, you know. … unlike some.  
Those eyes of yours, pleading for me to accept you, to love you, … how could I resist?  
But I should have. I shouldn’t have given in.  
…  
You made such a funny little sound when I jumped you. Didn’t see that one coming, did you?  
And now…   
I feel like the fox in the story of the Little Prince. You’ve tamed me and now I need you. You’re unique to me.   
Will you be responsible for what you have tamed?   
...  
Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Those lines about taming refer to the story 'The Little Prince' by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
> 
> "To you I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world....”   
> “People have forgotten this truth," the fox said. "But you mustn’t forget it. You become responsible forever for what you’ve tamed."


End file.
